Drowsy Twilight Desire
by Moonlight Serenity
Summary: I just wanted to stay until twilight, I'd told him. He only shook his head at me, soft locks bouncing. Oneshot. EdwardBella. Set between Bella's hospital release and the prom.


Hi, all. This is my first _Twilight_ fanfiction, and I have to admit I'm very excited. I got the first book of the series about a week ago and finished it within three-to-four days, and now I'm waiting on the second. This story, more like drabble, takes place somewhere between Bella's hospital release and prom. I hope you like it. Ha, Bella is half-dead on pain killers : ). Lol. And no, the "desire" in the title doesn't have to do with…eh-hem, _dirty_ desires. Lol. The genre is romance/humor (I personally think Bella, who has become totally childlike when on pain pills is pretty darn funny.). I rated it K+, but if anyone thinks a better rating would fit it, please let me know. Oh, and this is a oneshot, infused with lovely EdwardxBella.

Moonlight Serenity does not own _Twilight_; nonetheless, she is completely in love with Edward Cullen : )

------------------------------

Drowsy Twilight Desire

------------------------------

No matter how many hours I spent lying in his arms, how many times I'd felt him run his icy fingers over my paled skin, or felt those amazing lips against my own, I still felt my heart jolt uncontrollably every time he was near – and he was near a lot. As we, Edward Cullen and I, Bella Swan, lie in the grassy meadow – myself nearly dozing off – my mind recalled a previous teasing I'd received, consisting of the fact I was destined to have heart trouble when I age…if I ever age

- If I have my way, I _won't _age, just so you know.

At this precise moment I am grateful the boy, who is well over one hundred years-old, cannot read my mind for one strange reason or another; I'm more than sure that if he heard my last thought we'd end up in a miscellaneous argument, butting heads until one of us stopped talking, only to have the other begin to soothe the sore within moments of the latest injury.

I felt those previously mentioned icy fingers trail through my brown hair before his stunning face was buried within that nest of hair, his breathing flowing right in my line of smell, nearly causing me to sigh in absolute ecstasy. Whether he was teasing me at this point or truly in another phase of "old habits die hard" was beyond me, but I didn't care either way, the scent was too euphoric to pass up or disturb. I'll have to admit that I hope it will rain just as we're leaving, seeing as my jacket was being "washed" and I didn't have it, and Edward was enough of a gentlemen to happily give me his own.

I wanted to groan when an annoying stiffness shot through my form; I silently cursed my plastered leg, wishing it away. The stunning, bronze-haired vampire beside me must've sensed my tensing, as he soon removed his face from my hair in order to question my well-being. When his cool body was gone I truly did groan, causing him to throw me a confused expression. I struggled to roll over and face him – he's now sitting cross-legged beside me, looking down at me with concern. Although I wanted to hear his alluring voice, I didn't have any desire to lose the serenity of the forest surrounding us, but I ended up breaking it anyway as I gasped at his appearance, the sun reflecting off his translucent skin as if he were made up of elaborate crystal.

"Bella?" He questioned me warily. When I didn't respond, still staring, he leaned down and pressed his lips to my own, making sure to bring his hands to my shoulders to hold me back, succeeding in not allowing me to do anything moronic – I still lived in that chronic state, habitually jeopardizing us both with my over-bearing impulses. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," I breathed, recalling the pain medication he had made sure I took this morning, coming to the conclusion it was taking affect. I once again loathed said medication; it always stole me away from the Cullen boy I loved and transported me to the world of dreams, which I had no desire to visit when my vampire was with me – he made reality better than my dreams.

Blush spread across my cheeks and I realized I was too cliché for my liking; however, I didn't have time to revamp myself, for Edward had chosen to speak yet again.

"You're tired. I'll take you home." I grunted in protest, not wanting to leave this spot in the grass, pretty daisies enjoying one of the only sunny days they would ever see. I felt him gently put his arms beneath my lithe frame and I rolled over yet again, still without any desire to leave. "Bella," he said, almost scolding. A small smile blossomed across my face before I decided I didn't want to know how childish I became when the medications took affect, attempting to null the still dull-to-sharp pain I still occasionally experience, despite having left the hospital several weeks prior. I made a weak attempt to get a hold of my senses, and thankfully managed to do so, turning yet again – this time with more trouble – to face Edward Cullen.

"Can we stay longer?" I asked, reaching up to brush a lock of unusually colored hair from his face, causing him to become rigid momentarily. I giggled, realizing I was being more than a bit difficult and exceedingly irresponsible. He narrowed his currently golden eyes momentarily, but soon that magnificent half-smile crossed his features, causing me stare in awe. When I finally regained the ability to speak coherently, I put forth my request yet again, but it was more of a statement than an inquiry. "Let's stay," his mystical pools rested on me, all the more highlighted by the bruise-like purple hues beneath them.

"Fine," he settled beside me at inhuman speed. I smiled faintly at my victory, looking directly at him – eye level – and watched his orbs become softer.

Edward easily recognized the impending sleep in my eyes thanks to those drowsing pain killers; however, despite my lethargic state, I still continued to babble, murmuring to him. He gave me another wry smile, attempting to analyze my present state. I knew he was waiting for me to fall asleep so he could whisk me away, back to Charlie's without an ounce of my consent.

"Bella," he spoke in that unnatural liquid tone of his. I wouldn't allow him to lure me onto his back, which would lead to me being in the truck, and then at home, lying beneath my aged quilt.

"I want to stay until twilight," he quirked an elegant eyebrow, "then we can go…." He shook his head at me, soft locks bouncing.

"You'll be asleep anyway. I'll take you home the second your eyes close." I refuse to let him.

"No. Please, until twilight?" I pleaded, realizing even with the approval he gave within the next moment it didn't necessarily mean he wouldn't take me away while I was napping against my will.

------------------------

I'm tangled in my quilts now, and I'd obviously succumbed to those pain medications. I pushed myself onto my elbows, my eyes searching over the area, realizing it was my bedroom -very dark at the moment. A clock across from me is flashing in vibrant red, telling me it was eleven P.M. Finally, I found exactly what – who – I was looking for, sitting over in my rocking chair, quietly watching me.

"Good dream?" He questioned. I answered with a breathy yes and he slipped me that beloved half-smile.

However, I suppose I'll never know whether or not he let me stay until twilight…

--------------------------------------------

Ha, very random, right? There was something significant about that last line...but I don't remember what it was...and I'm too tired to try and figure out its original and pinpointed meaning. You're welcome to take a shot at it. Or just not interpret it at all :)

Anyway.

I think I might've gotten the tenses wrong; it's the first time I've written in this tense, after all, and it confuses me. If I did mess up big time, just let me know. I hope you enjoyed. All opinions and critique welcome. Please review.

Love youu,

Moonlight Serenity


End file.
